adopciones
by nana.modoki
Summary: cap 2! ya :D que pasaria si pudieras tener a un personaje de naruto viviendo contigo? :D pues entren y lean, muy gracioso se los juro XD mucho modismo mexicano
1. Chapter 1

**ADOPCIONES :D**

**Por Nana Modoki**

**I.****cap:**

**Tom es dios! XD**

Bueno este es mi primer fic XD a lo mejor queda todo feo, pero no sean crueles al juzgar ToT nana es buena y se esfuerza!!! (nnU)

La historia es sobre que pasaria si pudiéramos tener a los personajes de naruto shippuden viviendo con nosotros x una semana :D (un caos XD, pero en fin) espero q lo disfruten, asi q a leer!

disclaimer: ni naruto shippuden, ni tom, ni el myspace, ni el chedraui, ni el messenger, ni mis amigos me pertenecen XD solo ulises jajaja

Era un dia como cualquier otro, y nana revisaba su myspace como de costumbre, hasta que...

Nana: ehhh! Tengo msgs:D ... que? De Tom!! Kami! Sera?, o no sera? Si es!!!!! Gane el concurso del myspace!!!!!!!!!!!! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Amo a Tom!!!! Waaaaaa!!!! Esto tengo q contárselo a todos!!!!

--asi que nana se dirigio a conectarse x messenger para avisarles a todos por el concurso—

En el messenger: (todos en una sola ventana)

nana: hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Rodrigo: hijaaaaaaa!!!

tepal: nana ultra-chan

nana: ¬¬U bastardo

tepal: y ahora que dije?

rodrigo: deja a mi hija en paz, mal nacido! ¬¬

nana: hay ya! XD tengo q decirles algo supa supa importante!!!! XD

tepal: que?!!! Dime dime dime dime dime dime O.O!!

nana: pues q gane un concurso en el que dejaran a los personajes de naruto shippuden vivan una semana con nostros:D

tepal: pero eso no se puede, ya estas mal de la cabeza nana, ver tanto anime te afecta

rodrigo: callate infeliz!!!! ¬¬. Es enserio nana?!!! Wiiiiiiiii:D es lo mejor q me ha pasado en mi corta v ida ToT

Tepal: y como es eso o q?

nana: a pues el concurso lo saco el myspace :D y pues gane x comentar 3000000000000153484580000 millones de veces a Tom q quiero ganar XD

Tepal: O.O wow, lo que hace la ociosidad

rodrigo: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Tom es dios:D

nana:pero ahora hay q escoger q personajes nos dejaran tener en nuestra casa, asi q pidan permiso y los veo en el punto de reunión!! Yosh!

tepal: nooooooooo! El punto de reunión no TT q no tienen vergüenza?

rodrigo: hay tepal como eres, no es nuestra culpa que en chedraui hayan puesto en el suelo de la entrada un letrero que diga punto de reunion! Ellos se lo buscaron! Hasta deberían sentirse orgullos de tenernos ahí XD

Nana:nnU bueno bueno, los veo ahí a las 2pm avísenle a ruben, kevin, yesenia, cristal, alma modificada y a juan del diablo

tepal y rodrigo: ok XD

--ya en el punto de reunión a las afueras del cedraui—

roberto: por que rayos tenemos que reunirnos aca?

tepal: si seras, que no ves q este es el punto de reunion

rodrigo: asi es, sino para que lo pusieron

roberto: hay ya

cristal: donde esta nana?!!! Quiero a sasuke YA!!!!!!!!

todos: o.ÓU!!!!

yesenia: kyaa!! Y yo ya quiero ver a nana o

todos: o.Ó!!!

roberto: yesenia... eres rará!!!!!

yesenia: por qué?!!!! ToT

ruben: y a todo esto para q nos hablaron a kevin y a mi, no entendi nada, deberia estar en mi casa comiendo mondongo XP

kevin: ni t quejes, a mi me hicieron levantarme temprano de mi camita ToT!! Que webaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
ruben: ¬¬ tu siempre tienes weba

--en eso ven a nana llegar 15 min tarde XD---

cristal: llegas tarde!!!!!!! Quiero a sasuke YA!!! ¬

ruben: que no sabe decir otra cosa?

rodrigo: nnU creo q no u.uU

nana: es q el estupido camionero se desvio por q habia un chupacabras muerto en el camino, y luego el camionero se estaba orinando y... blablabla.. y por eso llegue tarde

todos: o.oU ahhhh

nana:bueno al grano! Ya decidieron a quien van a tener en sus casas?

kevin: yo ni veo naruto ToT

ruben: yo solo se quien es naruto y ya XD

nana: bueno, a ustedes dos yo les escojo el personaje

yesenia: nana!!!!! (corre a ver nana con ojos de amor)

nana: hola!!!

yesenia: kyaaa!! Q kawaii eres///

todos: ¬¬U rara

yesenia: nooooooooooooo ToT!!!!!

cristal: YO A SASUKE!!! YA!!!! .

rodrigo: hinata! nn

tepal: rock leee!!!!

yesenia: gaara!!! n///n

juan del diblo: tobi :D

nana: ahhhhhh!!! O.O a q hora llegaste?

juan del diablo: es que mori y revivi por que fui en una misión a aniquilar dioses!

Nana: nun oki... y eso q tienes coche

Rodrigo: se me hace que se durmió...

Nana: oye tu! Alma modificada! A quien vas a querer!?

roberto:¬¬ que no me digas alma modificada!!!!

rodrigo: rin rin XD

roberto: ¬¬ etto... a shikamaru

Nana: bueno, yo pido a naruto-kun o, y pues kevin tendra a kiba y ruben a kankuro

kevin y ruben: oo oki...

Nana: y pues bueno, ya hable con ulises y el tendra a algunos miembros del akatsuki. Asi q escríbanme en un papelito sus direcciones, para q se los manden por DHL a su casa mañana en la mañana XD

todos: wow! Lo q hace el DHL ahora

franelero de chedraui: otra vez ustedes aquí mocosos de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!!!! ya les dije que dejen de venir a piiiiiii...!! al punto de reunion! Q no saben q es para huracanes!!?

nana: viejo malo ToT

yesenia: ya hizo llorar a nana!!! Nooooooooooooo!!

rodrigo: hija!!! ToT

roberto: o.oU creo q mejor nos vamos

tepal: si! Ahí viene el viejito con la escoba!! Huyamos!

todos:

buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ...!!

--al dia siguiente x la mañana :D—

tobi: quieres un caramelito?

juan del diablo: (despertando de su cama) buaaa!!! Ya llegaste!! Tobiiii!!!

tobi: caramelito:)

juan del diablo: si gracias nn.. oyes.. como entraste a mi cuarto? O.O

tobi: tu mami me subio :) y le di caramelito

juan del diablo: ok nun tobi.. eres algo lelo no? Solo piensas en caramelitos..mmm.. creo q lo q necesitas es algo de acción! (cara morbosa tipica de juan del diablo)

tobi: que es lelo? Y que acción?... quieres otro caramelito:)

juan del diablo: nnU no tobi... creo q te llevare a tener acción a uno de mis centros espirituales hoy en la noche! Ya se! Llevaremos a pancho cachondo tambien para que te enseñe, y tambien a mi amigo juan el purificador

tobi: asi se llaman?

juan del diablo: bueno.. no pero asi se llaman cuando vamos a los centros espirituales

tobi: ahhh :) que centros espirituales?

juand del diablo: a pues como del de fox, el safari, el laurel de tadeo, etc o

tobi: ahhh... caramelito :)?

---con yesenia...

yesenia: (levantándose toda happy XD bajando las escaleras) buenos dias ma..

mamá de yesenia: hija, ya llego tu invitado

yesenia: donde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? ----------

gaara: hola (con su voz ronca de siempre XD)

yesenia: (saltando directamente al sillon donde estaba gaara) es gaaaaaaaaara!!!!!! (y en eso plof! XD que se desmaya la rara)

gaara: señora!!! Creo q su hija se murio (saca una varita de quien sabe donde y empieza a picarla XD)

mamá de yesenia: ay no, por q a mi TT

...y bueno pues aqui el fin del primer capi XD ya se yase, mucho modismo mexicano jajajaja espero q lo hayan disfrutado, dejen comments para q suba el dos o no subo nada! XD jajajajaja y deje muchas incognitas..

yesenia despertara?

donde rayos saco gaara una varita?

podra tobi ser inteligente?  
por que juan del diblo no quizo se revelara su verdadero nombre en el fic?  
pues commentenle pues:D


	2. Chapter 2

**II capi**

**rumbo a la conquista de chiapas **

XD al fin el capi 2 para que ulises no se quede picado.

"" son pensamientos

chipi es una ardilla que tiene de mascota ulises

poxo es el perro que tiene de mascota kevin

Asi que a leer se ha dicho que nana no escribe a lo menzo

* * *

Ulises(despertando con escaza ropa ensima XD) : que weba tengo de ir a... waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Akatsuki esta aquí!!!! TT kami!!! Arigatou!!! Nana tenia razon y o se habia fumado nada waaa!!! o

Itachi(con su pose super cool XD) : no veo al kyuubi por aca

Kisame: y ahora como nos apoderaremos del mundo?

Ulises: ah oO?

Deidara(viendo el cuaderno de dibujos de ulises) : pero que sadico esta esto! Miren miren:) el niño este dibuja demonios

Ulises: no son demonios, son chiapanecos ..

Sasori: deidara por que eres tan idiota?

Deidara: no es mi culpa TT asi naci, ademas nunca en mi vida he visto un chiapaneco

Hidan: yo no conozco a los chiapanecos por que mi religión no me lo permite

Zetsu: se comen:)

Ulises: siiiiiii o ... bueno, eso creo XD

Lider(viendo el cuaderno de dibujos) :oigan.. esto no es un simple dibujo...

Zetsu: es un pez:)

Todos: ooU

Lider: no imbesil!!!

Zetsu: TT!!!

Lider: es un plan!!!!

Zetsu: ta:)

Kakuzu: ah? Oo

Zetsu: plan..ta XD

itachi (pegándole a zetsu) : si seras idiota

Sasori: eso te pasa por llevarte con deidara

Deidara: y eso me pasa por llevarme con tobi TT

Ulises: nnU y yo que pense que eran todos rudos...

Lider: este es un muy buen plan! Tiene sangre!...

Sasori: muerte

Kisame: sadismo -

Lider: muerte!

Kakuzu: eso ya lo dijiste..

Zetsu: y luego que yo soy el idiota :)

Lider: en fin, el punto es que me parece buena idea niño. Tienes madera de lider

Zetsu: el lider es planta tambien :)

Kisame(golpeando a zetsu) : idota! Q no t juntes con deidara! Es una expresión!

Zetsu y deidara: TT

Ulises: a pues si :D gracias!

Lider: es para conquistar a konoha?

Ulises: n.nU no precisamente, es para conquistar chiapas! --

Todos: chiapas?

Ulises: si! Chiapas es un estado de aca del pais, pero es rico en vegetación, minerales y se dice q otras cosas mas o es el lugar ideal para empezar a conquistar México y después el mundo!!!!

Kakuzu: rico?!! De riquezas?! $$ (ojitos de dinero XD)

Zetsu: vegetación?... Amigos :)

Ulises: sip, se me hace que por eso siempre hay guerrilas, pero algun dia se que yo y ardilla shinigami chipi conquistaremos chiapas!

Kisame: ardilla chipi shinigami? OO

itachi: que cool, que es eso?

Ulises (señalando una jaula con una ardilla atrás d ellos) : es ella :) el amor d mi vida.. pero no le digan a nana .

--en otro universo paralelo mientras nana dormia XD estornudaba... bueno, regresando al cuarto de ulises—

Deidara y zetsu: waaaaaaaaaaaa! Que kawaii :)

Lider: como que kawaii?! Ese no es el carácter de un akatsuki!

Kisame: pero es que si es kawaii!! Mirela saltar! o

Itachi: y ademas es casi tan cool como yo... que cool

Kakuzu: pagarian mucho por ella $$

Ulises: no esta en venta (poniéndole candado a la jaula)

Hidan: diria que kawaii.. pero mi religión no me lo permite

Kakuzu: em.. ya lo dijiste..

Hidan: waaaaaaaaa!!! Es cierto!!!!!!!!!!! ...(empieza a autoflajlarse) gomen nazaii!!! Gomen nazaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Todos: oOU

Ardila shinigami: chi chi chi chi chi

Deidara: waaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hablo -- (mete su mano a la jaula para tocarla cuando..) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! . quitenmela!!! Le esta mordiendo la lengua a mano derecha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooo!!! TT

Itachi: que cool..

Kisame: wow! OO

Kakuzu: tengo que filmar esto, pagarian millones (sacando una camra d la nada XD y empezando a filmar)

Zetsu: que kawaii :)

Lider y ulises: ooU

--en casa de rodrigo—

Rodrigo( saliendo de la cocina después de haber preparado el desayuno a las 4am para cuando llegue hinata) : listo ya termine o

Hinata: bue..nos..di..di..di..di..di (3min después nnU)

hinata: di..as

rodrigo: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Q kawaii!!! Amo que hables asi! (corre a abrazarla)

hinata: (cae desmayada cuando rodrigo se acercaba a menos de 1cm de ella XD)

rodrigo: hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! noooooooooooo TT... ah!!! (en eso la perrita de rodrigo, terry, se acerco a hinata y alzo la patita pero en eso..) noo! Terry mala! si le haces algo no t doy de comer

terry: TT (se va con la cola entre las patas XD)

--y hablando de perros XD en casa de kevin—

chacha de kevin (mas histerica que nunca): Kevin!!! Hay un tipo con un perro que no es poxo en la cabeza!!!!!!.. y dice q viene a quedarse

kevin: "debe ser quien dijo nana".. dile que ahorita bajo!!! (carga a poxo ybaja las escaleras para ver a kiba en la sala / una vez en la sala..) hola! Soy kevin

kiba: ya lo oi de la histerica

akamaru: waw! (ladrido XD no se como se escribe el ruido que hacen los perros al ladrar no es mi culpa, no soy perfecta)

kevin: quien?.. ah, la chacha, tendras que soportarla, esta locaaaaaa!!! Asi que nunca la veaz a los ojos por que huele tu miedo y empieza a parlotear como cacatúa sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y no se calla hasta que le demos un batazo en la cabeza, asi que toma (kevin le da un bate a kiba XD) cada quien tiene el suyo, por precaución

kiba: ah oOU

(en eso poxo, se lame la pata da dos vueltas y se acuesta)

kiba: waaaaaaaaaaa! Tienes un perro!!!! XD amo los perros

kevin: no me digas no me di cuenta

kiba: si, asi como q no sabia que te llamabas kevin cuando me lo dijiste

kiba y kevin: ahhh.

Akamaru (acercándose a poxo) : waw!

Poxo: (se lame la pata y vulve a dormir)

Kiba: que webon es TT

Kevin: oO ah?

Kiba: es que akamaru saludo al perrito y ni le hizo caso TT

Kevin: naaa, asi siempre es poxo

Kiba: entonces lo entrenaremos!!!!

Verdad akamaru!! No hay perro que por mas webon no se deje entrenar por un inuzuka

Akamaru: waw! (este fue de felicidad XD)

Kevin: pues tu diras.. oo

--en el pueblo de tixpeual (n/a: si es que asi se escribe vv.. y si, ahí vive tepal XD)—

rock lee: (en la calle)buaaa!!! Konoha se ve diferente el dia de hoy.. se ve tan campestre :) tengo q ver a gai sensei.. pero.. no se por donde ir TT es tan campestre que los caminos se ven distintos

(en eso pasa un niño gordito con una bolsa de sabritas en la mano)

rock lee: choujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Hola!!!!!!

Hermanito de tepal: que? OO me hablas a mi?

Rock lee: chouji!!!! Que bueno ver una cara conocida por aca!!!

* * *

Y aca el fin del capi 2 XD con rock lee que se perdio en tixpeual .. asi que, esperen a que escriba el 3 para saber si podran salvara a deidara, si el hermanito de tepal bajara de peso, si poxo y kevin dejaran de ser webones y si hinata despierta y empieza a hablar bien vv matta ne XD

Nota: gente de Chiapas no me odien! Q solo es un fic :D  
asias  
dejen reviews q los q ya dejaron los amo con todito el corazon XD  
adios supa ruders


End file.
